Kenshin's Choice
by Emilee1
Summary: With the return of Tomoe, Kenshin has to make a choice. It is either Tomoe or Kaoru. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: With the return of Tomoe, Kenshin has to make a choice. It is either Kaoru or Tomoe.   
  
Kenshin's Choice  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Chapter 1:The Confession  
  
* What a beautiful day. The sun is shining and not a cloud in sight. I wish I wouldn't be so shy around Kenshin. I just want him to know how I really feel, but it is hard .*Kaoru thought as Yahiko walked up without her knowing.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kaoru? I bet you are thinking about Kenshin," Yahiko said as he put a smirk on his face. "Why would I think about him, anyway?" "Well, because you should know that I know your secret. I know that you love Kenshin." "I swear if you repeat that to anyone I will rip your little head off," Kaoru said as she put her arm around Yahiko's neck in a manner that she was going to choke him. "Kaoru, you just need to tell Kenshin or else all you will ever be is a whiney little girl that is too scared to tell anyone how she feels. Keep that in mind."  
  
  
  
*Maybe Yahiko is right but when should I tell him and how?*  
  
Back at the dojo Kenshin was just about to go out and get some tofu when Kaoru walked up. Before she could talk to Kenshin, Ayame and Suzume came up and wanted to play. She thought that she might as well wait till later.  
  
Back in town Kenshin walked to a stand. "Excuse me, I need some tofu,"Kenshin said as a woman walked out to get the tofu. She had a covering over her face and she noticed Kenshin. *I can't believe it. It is Battousai, but he seems happy. When I remember him 10 years ago he was not like this. I might want to spy on him later,* the women thought while she was getting the tofu ready. "Thank you."Kenshin said walking out of the store.   
  
When Kenshin got back, Kaoru wanted him to come with her somewhere. Yahiko was smiling like crazy and was about to burst out laughing. He knew what Kaoru was doing and he thought that talk he gave her that morning paid off. He felt so proud of himself.  
  
"Kenshin, I need to tell you something,"Kaoru said with a scared look on her face. "What do you need to tell me?" "Well ever since I met you I have felt different, like I wasn't alone anymore. You made me feel happy, and I have always been too afraid to tell you this, Kenshin. The truth is that I love you. I love you so much, Kenshin and I don't want you to leave again. You got so close to leaving when you fought Saitoh."  
  
Kaoru started to cry at the thought of the fight Kenshin had with Saitoh. She thought that she would never see Kenshin again. He held her in his arms to comfort her and he said "I love you too Ms. Kaoru." Back at the dojo someone was waiting for Kenshin. He noticed that it was the shopkeeper that had got him the tofu.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Tomoe's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.   
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2! Enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin's Choice  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Chapter 2: Tomoe's Return  
  
"Hello, Battousai or should I say Kenshin. You might remember me from 10 years ago."  
  
*This must be someone wanting to fight me but who,* Kenshin thought as he put his hand around his sword in thought that the person would attack.  
  
She took the covering off of her face and Kenshin let go of his sword he stared at her and in a surprised voice he said, "Tomoe?" Everyone froze in shock and Kaoru was about to cry. She knew the return of Tomoe would force Kenshin to leave. She went inside without anyone knowing and started to cry.  
  
* He will probably leave with Tomoe and he would leave me alone,* Kaoru thought.  
  
"Come with me," Tomoe said as she was pulling Kenshin with her. They went into the forest and Tomoe said, "They want you to be an assassin again." "Why?"Kenshin asked. "Because they knew the only reason that you quit was that you thought that I had died. They found me and sent me here to make you come back." "I can't, I am a wanderer and I will never kill again. This is my place here." " Don't you love me, Kenshin? If you do you should come with me and leave this place for good . I can bring you happiness,"Tomoe said in a desperate attempt to get him to listen to her. "I am happy here with Kaoru..." Kenshin said as Tomoe stopped him in the middle of his sentence. She hugged him and said "Do you love that girl Kaoru more than me? You have a choice to make it is either me or her."  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: Tomoe or Kaoru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfition.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Kenshin's Choice  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Chapter 3: Tomoe or Kaoru  
  
Kenshin stood there watching Tomoe as she walked away. He said "Wait, don't go, Tomoe!"  
  
She just kept walking and said "When you have made a decision you should know where I will be." *Tomoe will turn me down an evil path, a path of death. Kaoru, on the other hand, will lead me down the path of happiness. Tomoe would make me become Battousai the manslayer again.  
  
Kenshin walked back to the dojo and went to his room to think. *I love them both so much, but I don't want them to be sad over me, I want them to both be happy, but that is impossible.* He could hear Kaoru crying and knew why. He decided to go see Tomoe tomorrow.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Tomoe, I know you are here,"Kenshin said. He had went to the place where he first met her, in Kyoto. "I knew you would know where to find me. So, have you made a decision,"Tomoe asked. "Yes, I have. I have chosen Ms. Kaoru . I know that you would get me to become Battousai the manslayer again and that is something that I cannot and will not do. I am sorry. Goodbye, Tomoe,"Kenshin said as he walked away . He could feel a tear run down his cheek while listening to Tomoe's weeping.It was hard for him to do that but he had to.  
  
"Kenshin, you are back . I guess I will see you later," Kaoru said with a sad look on her face. "Ms. Kaoru, I am staying here with you,"Kenshin said. " But I thought you left to go with Tomoe." "She has not shone me happiness like you have Ms. Kaoru .I am staying here because i love you Ms. Kaoru, that I do.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
